


Stars of the Aquamarine

by kamuishirou



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, rating will go up as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuishirou/pseuds/kamuishirou
Summary: I want you to lose everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU of the original Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> The goal is to write a very emotionally painful fanfic. Do not come in here expecting something nice. I will add more warnings as I continue to update it.

_Hey, Sora?_

_Do you think we're looking at the same sky right now?_

 

The Summer air had it's late afternoon teardrops kiss the beige grains of sand all across the island. Soft in sound, you could hear the waves of the ocean gently press itself up against the surface. With the wind whispering it's secrets in between the trees, to the houses and even their own little ears; the entire scene, much like a painting, was an exhilarating experience. It was very seldom that the rain would be so gentle with it's touches, the wind following suit with wrapping itself around the children's legs as they stood at the coast, watching the clouds spread more and more into the sky. The best part of it all was that they were alone.

It was during these precious moments in which their fingers would find themselves intertwined with one another, and neither boy would mutter a word about it. The only thing that they continued to do was share the view of the continuous sky ahead of them. While Sora shuddered from the sudden gesture, swallowing as a faint color of pink crept up his cheeks, he happened to not notice how Riku smiled towards himself. It was rather easy to get Sora to go along with something, but more or less it only happened with Riku. Wherever he'd go and whatever he'd want to do, Sora would eventually follow right behind him. The two were hardly apart from one another, and Riku cherished that from deep within his heart.

Being the naive boy that he continued to be even well into his teens, Sora figured that the hand holding was something only best friends could do. It was also something that Riku didn't like to express in public minus the exception of abruptly dragging him around. Not many adults noticed the boys holding hands, but when it did happen not many said a word. Kids were just kids after all, cute and adorable. It was nothing serious at all, though sometimes other kids might have poked fun at the boys for it.

Riku took it very seriously, both their reactions and the concept of hand holding. Remembering these things, his grip on Sora's hand immediately tightened.

The brunette pursed his lips, suddenly gasping.

Sora, finding the courage to ever so slightly look in Riku's direction, could only ask, "Um, what's wrong Riku?"

No response was given, and Riku wore only a deep contemplative expression on his face. He was in another world again, and Sora knew he was more than likely unable to get through to him. It was better to just focus on the time they were having together, to embrace the silence and the weather, because it wasn't all that often anymore in where they could find themselves alone like this.

Unaware to Sora, this had meant more to Riku than anything else in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get comfortable in writing for this ship. I guess we're taking the short chapters approach, but I hope I'm getting my point across.

_Are you all alone?_  
_What is it that you're thinking of right now?_  
_I'll be there to see you soon, Sora._  
_I'll protect you._  
  
  
Sometimes Riku would want to grab Sora by the cheeks.

He'd ever so slightly grab the boy by the wrist, dragging him away into a small patch of trees where it'd be difficult for anyone to spot them. For good measure too, he'd definitely use that smug yet awfully charming smile across his lips-- _"What, are you shy or something? It's just me, Sora."_ And it'd be that same damming smile too, the one that would leave the brunette speechless, stumbling over his words like he does chasing after fish.  
_  
"I'm not shy! Y-Y-You j-just..."_ The conversation was practically over at this point. Sora couldn't look Riku in the eyes, and maybe it was a good thing, because not even Riku himself noticed that he was looking rather infatuated.

Before taking a sudden hold of Sora's hand, Riku's fingers would slowly trace themselves down towards it, still with that gentle touch. He'd hear a gasp and a,  
  
_"R-Riku, what the h-heck---"_  
**  
** _"Enough."_

Sometimes Riku would want to push Sora up against the tree, grabbing him roughly by the cheek and pressing their lips together. He didn't want any protests, there should be none. They're best friends and this is what best friends do, or rather...what more than best friends should do.

_I don't like it when you're having fun with other people._  
  
He didn't enjoy those childish thoughts.  
  
Sora would open his mouth, making feeble attempts to plead, to question Riku's actions, but the latter would never give him a chance. They'd embrace and Riku would maybe, on a good day, apologize. But this wouldn't be one of those and Riku would just continue to hold him in a suffocating hold. No one else is around to see this, no one else on the island to bother them right now. He'd want to be Sora's first kiss and as a matter-of-fact, be his first everything.

They'll leave this place someday to see the big open world, to visit places unknown and live out the rest of their lives. They'll escape and Riku would finally feel happier for once in his life.  
 

Except that he knows this is all unrealistic and unfair, forcing himself on Sora and trying to harbor all of him all for the sake of "love."  
  
_No, that's selfish.  
  
__"Riku?"_ Sora was somehow able to speak up. _"Can you hear me?"  
  
Huh?  
  
_"Riku!"  
  
He opened his eyes, there were no trees. Only the clouds floating among each other in the sky, featuring curious eyes and a perplexed expression.  
  
"Did you actually fall asleep on the beach? Ha! Now you can't say anything to me about being lazy."  
  
_Oh._  
  
"Unlike another person I might know, I work hard." Riku was trying to play the situation off, giving Sora a smug but overall friendly smile. "So don't think you got me here, Sora." he continued, and of course the brunette huffed in response.  
  
They eventually sat beside each other in silence, again with Sora looking at his best friend with a great curiosity.

"What were you dreaming about? You really aren't the kind of guy to just nap around here like that. Oh, were you dreaming of something good, like those little fruit candies mom gave to us the other day?!"  
  
"I'm not you, Sora. I don't really dream of food."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"It's not."  
  
"So then, what _were_ you dreaming of since you haven't denied that part at least."

Riku had yet to look Sora right in the face. He couldn't. He was ashamed of himself.

"Something that part of me wants to...happen, I guess."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"And why not?" Once again, Sora had become huffy and brought himself closer into Riku's bubble of personal space. The taller boy had ever so slightly shuddered yet Sora noticed nothing about it.  
  
"You're just a kid."  
  
"You're a year older than me!"  
  
_And sometimes I feel that we're worlds apart._

**Author's Note:**

> I left KH behind around eleven years ago or so. I never expected to come back and write something for it tbh but here we are. Thank you for reading.


End file.
